


Call You A Doctor

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О преимуществах профессии медика в отношениях с любителями экспериментов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Написано ради римминга и медкинка.

Когда у экипажа увольнительная, медотсек пустеет. Один дежурный врач и парочка медсестёр — вот и весь персонал. Но, если медсёстры очень сговорчивые, а у дежурного врача есть свои планы на пока никому не нужное медицинское оборудование…  
  
Тридцатизначный код, введённый вручную — и в медотсек не попадёт никто, кроме дежурного персонала, да и то если возникнет необходимость. Согласно статистике, такие случаи были редки. И сегодня не предвиделось. Поэтому заблокированная на «Карантин, неизвестное заболевание, идёт анатомическое исследование» дверь открывалась только тем, кому в медотсеке были рады.  
  
Павел Чехов сжал в руке обыкновенную бумажку с цепочкой цифр и набрал код. Дверь тихо щёлкнула и открылась, пропуская его, а потом снова заблокировалась.  
  
Его ждал очень личный осмотр у доктора Маккоя.  
  


***

  
  
Во время увольнительной злоупотребление служебным положением прощалось не только Леонарду — все знали, что, если турболифт отказывается ехать на мостик, выдавая предупреждение: «Места назначения не существует», перепрограммировать его не стоит и пытаться: вулканский компьютерный язык понимает только один член экипажа «Энтерпрайз», и любые попытки найти его и разобраться с турболифтом не увенчаются успехом.  
  
Спок никогда бы не злоупотребил полномочиями сам — но про похождения капитана Кирка ходят легенды.  
  
Леонарду Маккою ни к чему целый медотсек. Но в гинекологическом кабинете есть наиудобнейшее кресло-трансформер, с помощью которого Леонард осматривает женщин и позволяет мужчинам почувствовать себя весьма неуютно — но всё, разумеется, в медицинских целях. Павел в этом кресле оказывался лишь несколько раз — и сегодня ему страшно хотелось сделать это снова, хотя бы потому, что инициатива исходила от него.  
  
И его самая горячая фантазия наконец сбудется.  
  


***

  
  
В гинекологическом кабинете горел свет — процентов на пятьдесят, не больше. Обычно Леонард жёг все семьдесят, чтобы было лучше видно, но сейчас он не пользовался специальным оборудованием.  
  
Павел помялся на пороге, будто это не он месяц назад взахлёб обсуждал с Леонардом в подробностях своих инопланетных партнёрш, прежде чем тоном опытного соблазнителя сказать, что все они не могли сравниться с доктором Маккоем. Хотя его можно понять — синяк, который остался от точного удара Леонарда, в сердцах посчитавшего, что Павел хочет воспользоваться его привязанностью и просто потрахаться, прошёл только ко второй неделе их официальных отношений.  
  
Леонард любил принимать таких вот провинившихся пациентов эффектным щелчком латексных перчаток, но Павла и его медицинскую карту он знал вдоль и поперёк, да и сегодня был не тот день, когда перчатки могли бы быть уместны.  
  
— Располагайтесь, Чехов, — с официозом сказал Леонард, наблюдая, как Павел медленно, словно нехотя, зашёл и начал раздеваться.  
  
Эта затея изначально отдавала сумасшедшинкой — но теперь Леонард понял, что недооценивал перспективу медленно и со вкусом отыметь Павла на рабочем месте. Но Павел, у которого экспериментов к тому моменту было хоть отбавляй, настаивал, а на его подробном рассказе, что можно сделать с ним с помощью кресла, Леонард сломался и согласился.  
  
Света всё-таки было много — Павел ощутимо колебался перед тем, как снять трусы, однако всё-таки стянул их. Дрожь предвкушения чего-то небывалого прокатилась по телу Леонарда, и пришлось держать себя под жёстким контролем, чтобы говорить профессиональным тоном:  
  
— Чехов, чего вы копаетесь?  
  
Павел чуть дёрнулся от ледяных ноток в его голосе — уговор есть уговор, Павел сам просил его как можно дольше оставаться «доктором Маккоем» — и развернулся к нему. Его член, уже возбуждённый, качнулся в такт его движению, и Леонард усилием воли сохранил нейтральное выражение лица.  
  
— На кресло, пожалуйста.  
  
Павел послушно забрался на адаптированное под осмотр пациентов мужского пола кресло, поставив ноги в держатели, и Леонард защёлкнул магнитные замки, фиксируя его лодыжки. Павел лёг грудью на обтянутую одноразовым чехлом поверхность и тихо вздохнул, расслабляя ягодицы.  
  
Кресло устроено так, чтобы осмотр было удобно проводить, и Леонард сглотнул густую слюну, понимая, что вообще-то на нём будет очень комфортно делать кое-что ещё. Он бы и не задумался об этом, если бы не Павел, у которого, казалось, режим «давай займёмся сексом в экстремальных условиях» был включён в настройках по умолчанию.  
  
— Это обыкновенная медицинская процедура, — сказал Леонард, остро ощутив свои непривычно обнажённые для таких речей ладони, — так что постарайтесь не зажиматься, Чехов.  
  
— Да, сэр, — голос Павла взволнованно подрагивал, и Леонард молился, чтобы ему хватило выдержки на всю эту авантюру.  
  
Он автоматически взял в руки тюбик медицинской смазки — и тут же отложил его, доставая другой, с любимой Павлом и, что греха таить, им самим, съедобной, которую Павел держал у себя в немыслимых количествах. Обычно, конечно, эту смазку использует Павел — Леонард никогда не был ярым любителем римминга, но тут пришлось серьёзно переоценить свои пристрастия. Павел умел и любил использовать язык, хотя в качестве ответной ласки обычно предпочитал минет. Но однажды проговорился, что хотел бы, чтобы Леонард довёл его до оргазма риммингом в этом самом кресле. Слова словами, а Леонарду просто запала в душу эта картинка, в конечном итоге приведшая их сюда.  
  
Павел начал ощущать заминку Леонарда и оглянулся, но тут же снова сделал пристыженный и скорбный вид, будто действительно пришёл на осмотр.  
  
— Доктор? — спросил он обречённо, хотя в глазах его плясали черти.  
  
— Если вы не хотите, чтобы я в спешке схватил что-нибудь не подходящее для смазывания вашей задницы, то лучше помалкивайте, Чехов, — отругал его Леонард и, когда Павел отвернулся, поправил в брюках ноющий член.  
  
Встав около кресла, Леонард выдавил немного смазки себе на пальцы и потёр их, согревая прозрачный, не имеющий запаха и вкуса гель, потом чуть развёл ягодицы Павла в стороны и, скользящим движением смазав чуть сжавшийся от прикосновения вход, протолкнул внутрь один палец.  
  
Павел рвано выдохнул — он ещё не выходил из своей роли «пациента» и был готов сделать это в любой момент, но и Леонард в таком случае отбрасывал маску профессионализма. Таков был договор.  
  
Леонард чуть согнул палец и легонько потёр подушечкой небольшое возвышение простаты. Павел сдержанно охнул, и Леонарду стало интересно, сколько же он выдержит. Все подходящие моменту ситуации из тонн околомедицинского порно, пересмотренного им в пору буйной юности, всплыли в его памяти, и он, добавляя ещё один палец, сказал тем же тоном, которым отдавал приказы в операционной:  
  
— Вас когда-нибудь шлёпали, Чехов?  
  
— В детстве, — ответил Павел, подразумевая «мы так не договаривались», но Леонард, в конце концов, тоже имел парочку грязных фантазий.  
  
— В таком случае вас не шокирует лёгкое телесное наказание, — совсем уж развратно сказал Леонард и вынул пальцы, а потом той же рукой, придерживая Павла за поясницу, звонко шлёпнул его.  
  
Павел потрясённо ахнул и вцепился в кушетку, сжав ягодицы. Леонард решил, что изначальная затея немного подождёт, и погладил покрасневшую от удара кожу, а затем снова шлёпнул — уже в другом месте и посильнее.  
  
— Blyad’! — воодушевлённо выругался Павел и чуть съехал с кушетки навстречу поглаживаниям.  
  
Леонард полюбовался на дело рук своих и ещё раз, не жалея сил, опустил ладонь на упругую ягодицу. Павел вскрикнул, потом поёрзал — в этот раз гладить его Леонард не стал — и выдохнул:  
  
— Давай ещё.  
  
Леонард шлёпнул его раза три, уже не делая передышки, и потом опустился на заранее приготовленный стул, раздвигая ягодицы Павла. Немного разработанный ранее, анус всё ещё слегка поблёскивал смазкой, и Леонард любовно огладил его языком, чуть-чуть садистски сжимая пальцы на Пашиной заднице.  
  
Паша коротко простонал — вот теперь всё шло так, как надо. Леонард не спешил — скользнул языком чуть ниже, пощекотав быстрыми движениями поджавшиеся яички, и снова широко лизнул анус, а потом толкнулся внутрь кончиком языка.  
  
— Да! — выдохнул Павел и попытался двинуться навстречу, но Леонард держал его крепко и проник чуть глубже, с нажимом огладив сжимающиеся вокруг языка мышцы.  
  
Павел приглушённо простонал и расслабился, насколько мог, пропуская его дальше. Леонард выскользнул из него, сплюнул на раскрывшийся вход и втолкнул слюну внутрь, а потом начал трахать Павла языком, то вынимая его и дразня края ануса, то вновь ныряя в жаркую глубину.  
  
Павел ёрзал животом по кушетке, надсадно постанывая, и бесстыже пытался насаживаться на ласкающий его язык. Леонард удерживал его на месте и продолжал, пока стоны из громких превратились в поскуливающие и жалобные.  
  
Отстранившись, Леонард выдавил себе на пальцы ещё смазки и сказал низким от возбуждения голосом:  
  
— Я сейчас кое-что попробую. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Но мне нужна будет твоя помощь.  
  
Павел издал утвердительный звук и, вцепившись в кушетку крепче одной рукой, второй оттянул правую ягодицу в сторону. Леонард сделал то же с левой, ввёл в него сразу два пальца, двинул ими несколько раз и добавил третий, а потом развёл их в стороны так, чтобы подушечкой среднего касаться простаты, и прихватил губами край ануса.  
  
Павел сжал пальцы на ягодице сильнее и выгнулся, в голос застонав. Леонард покачивал пальцами внутрь и наружу, в стороны и вылизывал его изнутри, массируя средним пальцем Пашину простату.  
  
— Трахни меня! — вырвалось у Павла, и Леонард остановился.  
  
— Ты же не хотел, — сказал он, едва выдавливая из себя слова — просто послушаться хотелось ужасно.  
  
— Теперь хочу, — отрезал Павел и вымученно застонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы, — боже, Lyon’a, не издевайся!  
  
Леонард вскочил и расстегнул брюки, стаскивая их до колен вместе с трусами, выдавил прохладной смазки, не согревая её, себе на ладонь и сжал член. Решение было верным — в глазах у него потемнело, и он чуть не кончил, чудом удержавшись на грани, а потом, приставив головку ко входу, сказал:  
  
— Долго не обещаю.  
  
— Давай! — рявкнул Павел несдержанно и наощупь схватил его за задницу, буквально проталкивая в себя.  
  
Леонард взял его за ягодицы и легко вошёл внутрь, гортанно застонав, а потом сразу начал размашисто двигать бёдрами, потому что Павел сжался на нём и вскрикивал в такт каждому толчку, жадно подаваясь навстречу.  
  
Затем Павел коротко всхлипнул, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в его ягодицу, которую так и не отпустил, и Леонард кончил, чувствуя, как пульсирующе сжимается на нём дрожащий Павел, пытаясь удержаться в сознании — его от сильных оргазмов порой ненадолго вырубало. Особенность организма.  
  
— Ты там живой? — прохрипел Леонард, выходя из Паши и оседая на стул.  
  
— Вроде да, — прошептал Павел в ответ и длинно вздохнул, — в этот раз ты меня всё-таки заездил.  
  
Леонард рассмеялся, размагничивая крепления, и помог Паше выбраться из них, чтобы он не садился.  
  
— Я теперь вообще сидеть смогу? — хихикнул Павел, едва стоя на дрожащих ногах, и стянул простыню, чтобы вытереться.  
  
— Взять тебе регенерирующую мазь? — спросил Леонард вместо ответа, подав Паше одежду.  
  
— Возьми, лишним не будет, — сказал Паша, делая занимательные попытки надеть брюки.  
  
И тут бортовой компьютер бесстрастно сказал:  
  
— Введён код доступа. Два посетителя.  
  
— Mat’ tvoyu, — выругался Паша, скривившись, и всё-таки справился с брюками, — иди, Lyon’a. Надеюсь, я не помешаю.  
  
Из коридора раздался голос Чепэл:  
  
— Доктор Маккой, капитану опять плохо!  
  
— Хорошо, что не раньше, — выдохнул Леонард и уверенно сказал: — Иди в каюту, я скоро.  
  
Паша помахал ему рукой, и Леонард пошёл спасать капитана Кирка.  
  
Для такого случая у него был припасён особенно болезненный антигистаминный препарат.


End file.
